villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nina Cortex
Nina Cortex is a character from the video game series Crash Bandicoot. She is Dr. Neo Cortex's beloved niece. A gothic girl with bionic hands which acts a grappling hook. She has a fierce rivalry with Coco bandicoot. She made her first appearance in the 2004 video game Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage (A.K.A. Crash Fusion) for the GameBoy Advance. And has continued to play smaller to more major roles in the following games, mostly as Dr. Cortex's henchman. However, She served as the main antagonist of Crash of the Titans, working for Uka Uka. History Past Nina was once a sweet and innocent girl who loved to hug cute and cuddly animals. Her uncle Neo Cortex was worried by these signs of a pure heart and so he sent her to the Academy of Evil to learn how to become a villain, but not before giving her spring-loaded, steel trap hands to stop her from hugging adorable critters. During her time at the academy, Nina changed from being sweet and innocent to a villainous goth girl who desired to commit acts of evil, much like her uncle. Crash Twinsanity In order to get the help needed to repair his damaged Psychetron machine, Neo Cortex with Crash Bandicoot go to pick up Nina from the Academy of Evil. Nina made her way to Cortex's airship across some rooftops and was flown to her uncle’s iceberg laboratory where she effortlessly fixed the Psychetron by hitting the side of a terminal. The trio then use the machine to travel into the 10th dimension, home of the Evil Twins. Upon arrival however, Nina was kidnapped by Evil Crash who used her as a sled to slide down a mountain. Crash and Cortex found Nina afterwards at Evil Crash’s house, where she then joined them to infiltrate the Evil Twins' base and eventually defeat the twins themselves. Crash of the Titans Nina is one of the main antagonist of Crash of the Titans where she commands an army of female rat minions known as Brat Girls. Nina betrayed Cortex by convincing Uka Uka to have her replace him as head of their evil operations. Now in charge, Nina brainwashed Coco into finish constructing Dr. Cortex’s secret weapon, the Doominator, to destroy Crash's island home while Nina herself kept watch over her own imprisoned uncle. During the final boss battle, Nina pilots the 'Arachnina', a giant mech suit which can transform from a robotic humanoid mutant into a laser-firing spider. However, Crash and Aku Aku managed to defeat her and the Doominator was destroyed just before reaching Crash’s house. Cortex eventually gets free from his bonds and saves Nina from the Doominator's destruction. Cortex then reveals that he is proud of her for betraying him and promises to be more evil from now on, although he still intends on punishing Nina for her treachery. Crash: Mind Over Mutant As punishment for her betrayal in Crash of the Titans, Nina was held prisoner in Cortex's evil public school (that iconically wasn't located anywhere considered "public") which was under control of Nina’s former minions, the Brat Girls. Crash and Aku Aku were forced to break into the school and seek Nina’s help in foiling her uncle’s latest scheme for world domination. At first, Nina refused to help them, but soon reconsidered after the pair reluctantly agreed to kiss each other for her amusement. Other Games Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto’s Rampage Nina served as one of the game’s bosses and is portrayed more childish, speaking in third person. She was called upon by Cortex to stop Crash Bandicoot, although Nina chased after Crash with intent on hugging him instead (which would still crush him due to her bionic steel trap hands). However, Crash managed to lure and trap her inside a cage. Crash Tag Team Racing Nina is one the playable racers in Crash Tag Team Racing and also serves as a quest NPC in the game’s Story Mode. Gallery Crash of the Titans Nina Cortex.png Nina_Cortex_Twinsanity.jpg|Nina in Crash Bandicoot: Ripto's Rampage and Crash Twinsanity. Crash Tag Team Racing Nina Cortex.png|Nina's model in Crash Tag Team Racing. NinaOfTheTitans.png|Nina in Crash of the Titans. Mind_over_Mutant_Nina_Cortex.png|Nina in Crash Mind Over Mutant. Nina Cortex.jpg Nina_Cortex_Crash_of_the_Titans.png Nina_Cortex_CTTR.png Nina_Cortex_Early_Concept_Art.png|Early concept art of Nina. Ninaangry.png Ninacortex.png NinaStance.png NinaTwinsanity.png Trivia *Nina is the only person Neo Cortex has a genuine shred of affection for. Unlike his other henchmen and allies, Cortex generally cares for Nina’s well being. *While Nina is considered to Neo Cortex’s niece, their family relation has been called into question after Dr. Cortex almost referred to her has his daughter in Crash Twinsanity (although this was originally a reference to confusion over how Nina was related to Cortex during the character’s creation). Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Kids Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Inconclusive Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Thugs Category:Amoral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Control Freaks Category:On & Off Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Misanthropes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Thief Category:Pawns Category:Abusers Category:Outcast Category:Trickster Category:Brutes Category:Mischievous Category:Liars Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dimwits Category:Wrathful Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Oppressors Category:Teenagers Category:Usurper Category:Monster Master Category:Slaver Category:Spyro Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Brainwashers Category:Poachers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Villains